On the Wings of a Raven
by choirbandgeek
Summary: What if Angel wasn't the only mutant with wings? Follow the story of Sophie, Abigail, Dereck and Natalia as they deal with the struggles of life as mutants with additional "special" powers. Set after last movie.
1. Profiles

On The Wings of a Raven

Information

My Characters

Howard Siblings

Abigail/ Abby- dark blue eyes, short dark brown hair, 5'6-5'8, slim

Info: Power to control water, can talk with fish and other water dwelling creatures,

Mutant Name: Waverider

Sophia/Sophie- coal black long hair, curvy figure, coal black wings, 5'8, violet eyes, Age-20

Info: 7ft coal black wings, Power to communicate with birds

Mutant Name: Raven

Dereck- blue eyes, medium length coal black hair, 6'0-6'2, Age-17

Info: Power to communicate with Canine species but favors wolves, his eyes turn yellow when he uses his power, he has claws made of adimantium (same material as Wolverine, but not his whole skeleton)

Mutant Name: Wolfbrother (name subject to change)

Natalia- shoulder length dark brown hair, 5'7, grey eyes, Age- 23

Info: Can speak to any feline, very graceful and stealthy

Mutant Name: Tigress

X- Men Characters

Ooro (Storm)-35

Logan (Wolverine) 30

Bobby (Iceman)-17

Warren (Angel)-21

Hank (Beast)-38

Peter (Colossus)-18

Marie (Rouge)-17

Kitty (Shadow Cat)-16

Remey (Gambit)-21

Jubilee -16 ( not sure on actual name)


	2. We Have to Escape

Disclamier: I don't own any of the X-Men characters, I do own Sophie, Abby, Dereck, and Natalia and any other characters that are not orignal to x-men

On the Wings of a Raven

"We Have to Escape"

The flames came again burning at my tortured flesh. Again the whip came; tearing open old wounds on my body. "Why are you doing this?" I sobbed in pain. "You are one of them, the spawn of the devil that your mother gave birth to, you and the abominable race you belong to need to be exterminated". He replied lazily. "You don't deserve to live." With that he finished my "punishment" for the day. Lately his beatings had been getting worse, I knew if I didn't get out soon that he would kill me. I crawled to the hole that I had been widening between the crumbling stones. The Raven who I named myself after was outside my cell. "Mistress Raven can you please take a message to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children for me?" I asked hoarsely. "Of course Bird Speaker" she responded "We would do anything for you". I had torn a piece of my father's shirt when he beat me and concealed it. I used blood from my seeping wounds to write a message. "Give it to the mutant named Waverider, Abby, or Abigail." With that the Raven flew off, I just hope that she got their in time.


	3. Message

Storm POV

Storm looked to see a bird tapping on the window of her empty classroom. Out of curiosity she opened the window. The bird carried a message addressed to Abby. Storm got up and walked to the next room where Abby was sitting with Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, and Peter. Knocking on the door she entered "Abby could you come here a minute"? Abby walked out of the room to join Storm. Storm handed her a message.

Abby POV

After I read the message I started to shake. "What is it Abby?" Storm asked me. "It's my sister; she said that if we don't help her soon she might die!" I handed Storm the message, it was a piece of fabric, and was written in blood. HE HAS GONE MAD. HE WILL KILL US. HE HAS US LOCKED UP AT HOME. HELP US HURRY. "My sister is a mutant" I explained, "She can talk to and understand birds." Storm quickly told me to gather the others. I went to get Colossus while Storm went to get Logan, Hank and Angel


	4. Escape from the Pit of Hell

Disclaimer: You know the drill X-Men doesn't belong to me but Sophie, Abby, Derek and Natalia do

*Finals are done so I plan to update this more often then I have been. Thanks for you patience*

The door to my cell opened, I was temporarily blinded by the light. I had been living with barley any light for a while. I however knew what was about to happen, and I cowered in the corner. I figured if I just let him beat me he would leave Derek alone. It was him my accursed father, who I believed had gone mad. This time he had a new whip. He raised the whip and I felt the all too familiar pain, but this time it was much worse. There were some modifications made. It was too much. I finally screamed out in pain and, and begged for the mercy that I knew would not come.

Abby POV

We arrived at the home I grew up in. It was different; there was a newer addition to the house. The whole place seemed eerie to me now. I had a feeling the new addition was the place we were looking for. I realized how easy it was for my father to get away with his plans. We no longer had neighbors; they had moved away when the town's mill closed, and when we found out that we were mutants. There suddenly was blood curdling scream. We rushed into the house. The door was locked. Storm looked at Colossus "Break it down." Before me was a sight that would haunt me. My sister lay in blood writhing in agony. Her shirt was near tatters; luckily her bra was still somewhat in tact. She was in the world between unconsciousness and consciousness. I ran to her regardless of my father holding a whip. She was pale from the loss of blood, she seemed so fragile. I was looking her over, and I found a pair of beautiful black wings. "Sophie, Sophie, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. "You need to find Derek, he is here, and he was taken from me." I was floored; I thought that Derek had gone to live with my grandparents for a while. "Don't worry Sophie we will find him" I whispered. I snapped back to reality when Storm told Angel to take her to the jet. I asked Logan if he could smell another mutant. He nodded "He is about two doors down." We rushed to another door which was again locked. Storm again nodded to Colossus to break down the door. I steeled myself for what was to come, and was shocked to find that the scene was not as bad as I thought it would be. However it was bad. Bruises covered Derek's body, and I suspected at least one of his ribs was broken along with his arm. He had fewer whip marks, but they were infected. As I touched his forehead, I could feel that he was burning up. I didn't know if he would respond to me talking to him, but I had to try. "Derek, Derek its Abby I've come to take you out of here." I knew he was probably delirious, but I felt his hand tighten on mine. He began to shiver uncontrollably and I just about panicked. Colossus picked him up and got him to the jet. I looked at the man I once called my father. I shuddered and thought about what would have happened if I had would have stayed instead of going to the X-Men. I again looked at him. To me and the rest of my family this man would be dead, and would never be dealt with again. I took one last look at my home and walked onto the jet.

*What do you think? Constructive cristism always welcome, however if you want to flame, you are not welcome*


End file.
